User blog:Joel1995/Degrassi 2010 Awards! Part 2 of 3! (Read the Rules Please :D)
Hello, Degrassitics of Where ever you are! I'm Joel and welcome to part 2 of the Degrassi 2010 Awards! First Off I want to say how sorry I am about the timing. It took longer than I thought It would. So, the nominations are Closed. '''That means that nominations will not be allowed right now. If you made a mistake on your nomination and did NOT fix it, then unfortunately you will not be able to fix it. So here are some quick rules *Do '''NOT vote for more than 1 person for each category. For Example: Favorite Episode: Umbrella and Don't Let Me Get Me. (You'll get a message sent to you and will not be counted until you fix it.) *Do NOT vote for someone that is not on the list. *Unfortunately, some categories had less than 3 seconded nominations, so that means that one or more of the nominations which recieved only one person, were randomly chosen. *Use This Format Favorite Character: Adam Favorite song: Little Pieces And So On *Do Not rant or curse if your nomination is not on the ballot. *You Can Only Vote ONE TIME. Ballot List Favorite Newcomer Adam Torres Zane Park Eli Goldsworthy Bianca DeSousa (Did not recieve 2 nominations but every category needs at least 4 choices) Favorite Character Anya MacPherson Fiona Coyne Riley Stavros Eli Goldsworthy Declan Coyne Favorite Couple Sanya Ziley Dolly J. Eclare Favorite Episode (These are any part of the episode, Part 1 or 2) Purple Pills My Body Is A Cage (MBIAC) What A Girl Wants Umbrella The "Go There" Moment Riley Coming Out Fiona Being Abused Adam's Secret (This includes it being revealed) Changes After The Lockdown (This includes Dress Code) Adam Being Bullied Degrassi Lifetime Achievement (All the Nominations Were Put Into This One Because It Was a Close Category Gavin "Spinner" Mason Manny Santos Sean Cameron ''' '''Holly J. Sinclair Craig Manning Paige Michalchuk Favorite Song (The first 2 were the only ones with 2 or more nominations but with random number generator, 3 more were picked) Could It Be You- H*Wood Little Pieces- The Parlour Steps If It Means Alot To You- A Day to Remember Hotblack- Oceanship Break It Up- These Kids Wear Crowns Choice Hottie (Male) Declan Coyne Riley Stavros Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald Eli Goldsworthy '''(Picked by random number generator) '''Choice Hottie (Female) (This category had only 2 nominations with 2 or more, Holly J. had only 1) Anya MacPherson Fiona Coyne Holly J. Sinclair Favorite Adult Mrs. Guthrie Mrs. Coyne Mrs. Goldsworthy Archibald "Snake" Simpson (Mr. Simpson) Ms. Torres Least Favorite Character Drew Torres Clare Edwards (Almost typed in Sinclair :P) Eli Goldsworthy (Nominated for best and worst?) Chantay Black (Does that sound weird or is it just me?) Jenna Middleton Least Favorite Episode Tears Dry On Their Own You Don't Know My Name Umbrella '(Nominated for best AND worst?) '''All Falls Down '(Picked by Random Number Generator) '''Least Favorite Couple Dralli (Drew and Alli) Savvy J. (Sav and Holly J.) Eclare (Eli and Clare) ('''Nominated for best and worst?) '''Kenna (KC and Jenna) Least Favorite Adult Archibald "Snake" Simpson (Mr. Simpson) '''(Nominated for best and worst?) '''Lovequeen16 Ms. Torres '(Nominated for best and worst?) '''Ms. Guthrie '(Only other adult in this category, so put here to even it out) '''Okay so here are your ballots, submit them with one choice per category and one vote only. :D 'Thanks and the results will be posted on Janurary '3, 2011. Votes will be closed on Janurary 2, 2011 at 12:00 PM EST. (Yeah I like things in bold) XD And I am aware that ^^ is not in bold. :P Category:Blog posts